My All
by Dea Liberty
Summary: Hermione and Draco fight on Xmas morning, and Hermione walks out the door to spend the day at the Burrow. When she comes home, Draco has a little surprise...A fluffy DHr with very little plot! Merry Xmas everyone!


**My All**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and indicia are trademarks and copyright to Warner Brothers and JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** Surprising….none, for a change!!

**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione and other minor pairings

**Spoilers:** All published works…I think…I'll say that just in case!

**A/N:** Well, yes, I am once again venturing out of the realm of slash and wondering around the realm of all those D/Hr HET fans out there!! *waves* Hey guys!! Long time no see!! (Like, since me writing Walk Away!) This little baby is (hopefully) somewhat fluffy…as oppose to the gloom and doom of my other little child!!

So…onto the story and a **MERRY CHRISTMAS **to all D/Hr shippers out there!!

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to Smashing Sugar!! Here's to you…Merry Xmas and congrats on all those A's, na ka P'!!

**My All**

"Hermione?" Ron's surprised voice greeted her as he opened the door. "What on earth are you doing here?" He shouted over the din of a usual Christmas at the Burrow. "I thought you were spending today with Draco?"

"He's just so…Argh!" She practically shouted, making no sense whatsoever. Ron, as if understanding her, led her into the sitting room where the rest of the family were laughing and joking, with a small knowing smile.

She forgot her anger momentarily as she looked around at the hoard of people assembled in the room. Harry and Ginny were sitting in the corner whispering and laughing the way newly weds do. Percy and Penelope were chatting to Bill and Fleur as their children ran ruckus around Charlie and his fiancée, Siren. You could hear Fred and George telling the tales of their latest adventures to Anna and Laura, Bill's two girls, whilst Angelina and Alicia slipped in any details their husbands forgot as they fed Leo and Lee, their own red-headed baby boys, somewhere in the corner. Molly and Arthur were obviously in the kitchen; someone had to cook to feed the small army.

Pansy was approaching her husband and the brunette with the newest addition to the Weasley family, Jessica, Hermione's goddaughter.

"Hermione, I thought you were going to spend Christmas with Draco this year," she said, clearly interested as to why the other girl was there. It was then that Hermione remembered her earlier frustrations.

"He's just impossible Pansy!" She sighed, as the blond girl led her to the sofa, weaving her way expertly through the sea of Weasleys, both those by birth and those by marriage. At first she felt a little awkward, being the only non-Weasley but Hermione lost that feeling quickly and was soon ranting to the blond as the other girl listened and added her comments when necessary. 

Draco and Hermione had agreed to spend Christmas together because the years before, one or the other of them had had some urgent business to attend to, it being the aftermath of the War. This was the first year that Christmas could be enjoyed properly.

Hermione had wanted to drop in on her parents quickly before they spent the rest of the day together, just the two of them, and asked Draco to start cooking without her. He had refused, claiming that they should go out for their meal: cooking was for house elves. Hermione, being against the slavery of house elves to start with, had thrown a fit, saying that he was still the spoiled aristocratic prick he used to be. He retorted by saying that if he were still like that, he wouldn't be dating her. Of course, Hermione then got upset, asking him if she was suddenly not good enough, and it had escalated from there. Finally, she had had enough and picked up her coat and headed straight for the Burrow.

"Oh Hermione!" laughed Pansy. Hermione looked a bit miffed at being laughed at, and glared at the blond. "It's not you Hermione; it's Draco! He's such a silly git! I can't believe he hasn't learnt how to cook yet, but I suppose with you around, he doesn't need to. I, on the other hand, did. Ron's hopeless in the kitchen!"

They both laughed at Ron's outraged 'HEY!' and Pansy launched into the tales of Ron's attempts at cooking. The rest of the afternoon was spent catching up with all of the goings on with each member of the family; Draco happily forgotten for a little while.

It wasn't until about seven o'clock that Hermione decided to go back home to spend the rest of the evening with her boyfriend. The house was unnaturally quiet as she apparated onto her front porch, and she briefly wondered if Draco had gone out for the evening.

She sighed. It served her right if he had, she supposed. She had been away all day after all. Sighing again, she opened the front door and switched on the light. The sight that greeted her left her breathless.

Draco was standing in the entrance hall, waiting for her, dressed in a pair of loose fitting black trousers and dark grey shirt, whose sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He stood there holding a gift wrapped in pale blue paper with a silver bow. He looked adorably vulnerable for a moment as he blinked to get used to the light, the flour still stuck in various places on his arms and face just added to that look.

He approached her, smiling a somewhat regretful smile. Her breath caught as he pulled her into a hug, kissing her lips softly.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," he whispered as they broke away, "I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean it and I wasn't thinking; I ruined the day for both of us."

"Oh Draco," Hermione sighed, "we were both at fault, love. An argument goes both ways and needs both of our participation. Let's go out and get some dinner, shall we? Christmas isn't over yet." She smiled at him, everything else forgotten, holding out her hand.

He returned her smile, took her offered hand, but did not follow her. Instead, he pulled her towards him, covering her eyes with his hands.

Leaning down close to her, he whispered a simple, "I don't think so, love."

He led her into the dining room and murmured a soft 'lumos' before removing his hands from her eyes.

She gasped in delight as the room came into focus, turning around and throwing herself at her boyfriend, kissing him repeatedly as his tenor laughter rang out around the house.

"You cooked?" she asked incredulously. At his nod, she couldn't help but tease him further. "My kitchen is still in one piece, I hope."

He laughed gently before answering her. "I was supervised, love, don't worry."

"What? By who, Draco?"

"Your mother," he explained. "After we fought this morning and you walked out, I felt terrible for ruining what was meant to be a special day. I went to your parent's house, explained the situation, and helped your mother with the Christmas lunch because I told her I wanted to cook you dinner. Then she came over to watch me, in case I blew up your kitchen." He grinned. "Now please, sit. Dinner is served."

He gestured dramatically to the table. She giggled and allowed herself to be led towards it and sat down. As he disappeared into the kitchen to get the first course, she admired the room. He had redecorated it, changing the commands to keep the lights off, and instead, hundreds of candles floated around the room, giving it a soft, warm glow. In the corner, the Christmas tree was the only other source of light, flashing different colours. Soft music was playing in the background, though she couldn't identify it.

Draco returned with the meal and a bottle of red wine. The home cooked meal was wonderful; if she had known Draco was this good a cook, she would leave the cooking to him everyday! The dinner rivalled her mother's own cooking (but seeing as her mother was his teacher, somehow she wasn't surprised), which was legendary at home. He watched her nervously as she took her first bite of every course, breaking out into bright smiles every time she complimented it.

They playfully bantered back and forth, in a world of their own, throughout dinner. As the Christmas pudding was finished, the two retreated into the kitchen to clean up. When the leftovers had been safely put away and the kitchen cleaned (with a Cleaning Spell performed by Draco), the two lovers sat down by the Christmas tree to enjoy the rest of the night, exchanging gifts and basking in the love that radiated from the other.

It was all they ever wanted; all they would ever need.

**_Finite Incantatum_**

****

**A/N:** There we are!! All done!! What do you think?! My first attempt at a somewhat fluffy D/Hr…I'm quite pleased with it actually!! ^_^ 

Thanks, as always, to Tanny for beta-ing!! My grammer would be all over the place if not for you!!

As usual, comments are adored and flames will be used to warm my hot chocolate!

Hope it meets your expectations, Sugar! Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year!!

~*Dea*~


End file.
